Desperate Call for Help
Desperate Call for Help is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/20/2017. It is a crossover with Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. Story Dakota is eating with Professor Oak, each on one side of a small wooden table on a patio overlooking Dakota’s Pokémon on the ranch. Dakota: Ah! It is good to come back and visit all of my Pokémon. Even if it does seem a bit cramped. Oak: Well that’s to be expected. On top of your Pokémon, I take care of Pokémon from several trainers. There’s my grandson Gary, though he transferred some of them out. There’s Steve’s Pokémon, Abi’s, Ahmad’s, Ian’s... Dakota: Ian’s? I’ve never seen them. Oak: That’s not surprising. His Pokémon have their own preferred spot of land near the coast, about a mile away. They train pretty vigorously without him. They all seem to know when he’s back, though, as they always come back in time to greet him. Dakota: Hm. Maybe I should consider finding a bigger space for my Pokémon. But where would I keep them? All the other regions’ have full storage centers, and I find the new “Digitally Stored” trend to be stupid. Oak: I’ve heard some rumors about a small chain of islands south of Kanto that are uninhabited by people, though I can’t say the same thing about wild Pokémon. One of those could be perfect for your storage needs. Oak types something into a tablet he has on the table and a holographic map pops up, highlighting the islands. Dakota pulls out his phone and and logs in the coordinates. Dakota: Thanks for the info Professor. I leave in the morning. Meanwhile, I think I’m going to go say hi to Ian’s Pokémon. Is Sandslash here? Oak: Yes, Ian just sent him back last week. Dakota: Alright, gotta blast Professor. Dakota jumps over the patio railing and runs through the field, waving at his Pokémon. He whistles and Doug, his Arcanine runs to him and bows down. Dakota jumps on. Doug: Where to, boss? Dakota: Do you know where Ian’s Pokémon are? Doug: Like Sandslash and Bayleef? Dakota: Yes! Doug nods and starts running towards a small forest. Dakota and Doug are now on a cliff overlooking the sea. On the cliff is all of Ian’s Pokémon, some sparring, some running, some relaxing. Dakota heads over to Sandslash and kneels down. Sandslash jumps excitedly. Dakota: Hey Sandslash! Sandslash: (Nodding) Dakota. Good to see you again. Ian wouldn’t stop talking about you from last time we met. Dakota: (Blushing) Wha- I- Uh, Really? Sandslash chuckles and nods. Sandslash: He definitely has a high opinion about you. Dakota: (Now flustered) I, well, it… It would be cool to see him again. You know where he is? Sandslash: He’s currently here in Kanto challenging the Battle Frontier, though I don’t know where he is now. You may want to talk to the Professor’s assistant. Dakota: Assistant? Sandslash: Yeah. Crystal, I think her name is. She has Ian’ phone number. He had called asking for new Pokémon for his most recent challenge, and Wingull told me he told her the number for his new cell phone. She seemed as flustered about the interaction as you are here. Dakota: I am not flustered! Doug: Have to disagree with you there, boss. Dakota: Oh shut it! Perhaps I should check with her to get his number. (Under breath) Finally. Sandslash: Pardon? Dakota: Nothing. He whistles for Doug, who bends down and lets Dakota mounts him. Dakota: Bye guys! I’ll try to visit more often! Ian’s Pokémon wave as Dakota and Doug set off. END SCENE Dakota is flying on Latios, having called upon him using the Eon Flute. They are soaring over the ocean, a large storm in the distance. Dakota: Is it possible we can avoid that storm? Latios shakes his head. Latios: Afraid not. '' Dakota: Dang. The island we’re heading to is just left of the eye. Latios: ''Should I turn back? Dakota: (Sighing) We can’t. I have a challenger trying to beat my Elite Four tomorrow, and I need to be there for support. Latios: Who do you have with you? Dakota: Rhonda, Doug, Joltz, Blaze, Lucas, and Blaster. Latios: So, Nidoqueen, Arcanine, Jolteon, Quilava, Lucario, and Wartortle? Dakota: Correct. Latios: Blaze knows Sunny Day, correct? Dakota: Uh, yeah. Latios: Have him use it when we enter the storm. Dakota nods and leans forward, causing Latios to accelerate. Dakota then calls out Blaze, who climbs on his shoulder. Dakota: Blaze, see that storm? Blaze: Yeah, how could I not? Dakota: Well, it’s pretty important that we get through it... Blaze: So you decided a Fire-type would be helpful. Dakota: (Slightly annoyed) I need you to use Sunny Day when we enter it. Blaze nods as the storm gets closer, until they’re right outside of it. Dakota: Now! Blaze glows golden as they charge into the storm. The aura spread for about 100 feet in each direction, until it fizzles out and the storm continues. Suddenly there’s a flash of lightning and a shriek in the distance. Latios flinches. Latios: Oh no. Dakota: What? Latios: It’s… him. Dakota: Who? Latios: Zapdos. Dakota gasps as Zapdos suddenly appears, looking angry. Zapdos flaps its wings and lightning knocks Latios out of the sky. The screen goes black. END SCENE Dakota is on a beach, the storm gone. Latios is nowhere to be found. Dakota: (Groggy) Ugh…. Where am I? And where’s Latios? Suddenly, there’s a gust of wind and a purple orb floats towards Dakota. The orb expands into Latios’ head. Orb:'' I apologize Dakota, but Zapdos has claimed the chain of islands you are on. This means I cannot interfere with whatever goes on. Sincere apologies, and good luck.'' Dakota groans as the orb disperses. Dakota: You’ve got to be kidding me. Dakota takes off walking inland, heading to hilly plains spreading out as far as the eye can see. Blaze comes back out of its Pokeball, walking alongside Dakota. Blaze: That was a crazy storm. Good thing you asked for my help. Dakota: A load of good you did! You didn’t even stop the storm! Blaze: Not my fault it was strong. Patrat: Hello. Dakota and Blaze stop, turning and looking down. A Patrat pops out of a burrow hole, tilting its head in confusion. Patrat: State your identity. Dakota: Uh, okay. I’m Dakota, and that’s Blaze. And we accidentally… Patrat: Accidentally?! '' Patrat turns its body inward, chattering loudly. Patrat: Intruder! Intruder!'' More Patrat pop out of the ground, relaying the message of “Intruder” through the island. Dakota groans at the development. Dakota: Okay. I’m going to need backup to get off this island. Fortunately, I just received a new phone number. Dakota pulls his smartphone out, going to his contacts. He goes through and pulls up the number for “Ian Senpai.” Blaze: Why did you name him Senpai? Dakota: Uh, not important. Dakota calls Ian, as the phone rings. It goes for a while, then transfers to an automatic messaging system. Dakota: Really? (A beep occurs) Hey Ian, it’s Dakota. You probably didn’t recognize my number and didn’t answer. My bad. Anyway, I’m stranded on an island south of Kanto and I could use a hand getting off. If you could come help out, I’d appreciate it. Dakota’s expression drops, as a stampede of hundreds of Patrat run down the hills at him. Dakota: I gotta go. Hurry! Dakota hangs up, as he opens his Pokeballs, choosing all of his Pokémon. Doug, Lucas, Rhonda the Nidoqueen, Joltz the Jolteon and Blaster the Wartortle all come out, startled slightly by the sight of their opponents. Dakota: Okay everyone! Take them out! Dakota’s Pokémon charge and attack the Patrat, with three more replacing the one that was taken out. A man wearing a leather poncho, green shirt and a cowboy hat stands at the top of the hill, with a Watchog by his side. Poncho checks a list, smiling. Poncho: Looks like he has at least two Pokémon on the list. Watchog, take them out. Watchog charge down the hill, joining the Patrat. It Illuminates the area, blinding everyone. The next moment, Dakota and all his Pokémon are pinned to the ground. Poncho makes it over and takes Dakota’s belt, returning all his Pokémon. Poncho: Welcome to the Den. You’re trespassing. Poncho takes Dakota to a large facility tucked away in the middle of several hills, having Dakota’s arms bound in rope. Poncho takes Dakota to a large throne room, where Lawrence is sitting on his throne. Pachirisu is on his shoulder. Dakota drops to his knees shuddering. Dakota: Ah! Not Pachirisu! I thought we got your butt arrested! Lawrence: Hm. If I recall, you are the trainer who stole the Lucario from my collection. Dakota: It was my Lucario! Poncho: He has it with him. As well as an Arcanine. Lawrence: Another Pokémon you caused me to lose. This is most fortunate for me. I will re-add them to my collection, as well as have a new collector. Dakota: If you think I’m going to serve you, you’re greatly mistaken. Lawrence grins evilly, as a Malamar comes out from behind Lawrence’s throne. Poncho closes his eyes, but forces Dakota’s head up to look at it. Malamar’s body shines brightly, as Dakota’s eyes gloss over. END SCENE A small boat sails towards the island, as it docks at the shoreline. Ian hops off the boat, opening his Pokeball and letting Metang out. Metang: Met! Wendy, Max and Brendan come out as well, Brendan looking green and hanging over the edge. Brendan: (Sickly) Ugggh. Max: I can’t believe you ran out of your seasickness medicine. Wendy: Oh, poor Brendy! Is there anything else I can do? Brendan: (Sickly) Ugh. Wendy stands and looks at Ian, in a concerned frenzy. Wendy: Okay, this is the fifth island that you’ve dragged us to! And for what?! Searching for that Drake guy?! Ian: Dakota. He called for help. I’m going to help. I’ll survey the island solo. Metang. Metang lowers down, as Ian steps on top of it. Metang then glows yellow with Magnet Rise, floating higher into the sky and flying out inland. Wendy pouts and sits down on the boat. Wendy: The nerve of that guy! Who is this Dakota, anyway? Max: An old friend of his or something? We only met him briefly before. Wendy: So, (nervously) is there any, relationship between them? Max: Relation? They seem to be good friends. Wendy: (Intrigued) Yeah, yeah. That’s boring. I mean, anything more? Max: More? Wendy: Oh, boo! (She waves her hand, disappointed.) Of course you wouldn’t notice. You’re too young. Max: Too young for what?! Wendy: Brendy? What do you think? Brendan runs to the back of the boat, making a retching noise off the side of the boat. Wendy sighs in disappointment, slumping over. Wendy: Guess I’ll have to wait to meet this Dakota first. Ian and Metang flies over the hilly plains, where there are dirt mounds with holes in them. Patrat pop out and watch them, their heads turning as they fly by. The Patrat let out chirps, with more Patrat popping out and passing the message down the plains as Ian flies past. Ian clenches his fist, now uneasy. Ian: Be ready for anything, Metang. This feels like an ambush. Metang: Met. Ian and Metang fly towards the peak of a hill, where a Watchog is standing guard. Watchog uses its Illuminate ability, releasing a blinding flash of light, Ian and Metang shielding their eyes. Patrat leap out of the tunnels and swarm onto Metang, hanging on with paws and fangs, Biting into it. Metang grimaces in pain, as the weight of the piling Patrat causes them to drop down. Metang’s Magnet Rise ends, as Metang drops to the ground, more piling on top of them. Ian: Confusion! Metang releases a sphere of psychic energy, repelling the Patrat on top of it. Ian gets up and stands on the ground, seeing the Patrat popping up in drones and surrounding them. Ian draws a Pokeball, opening it and choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Ian: Marshtomp, wash them away with Muddy Water! Metang! Drive them off and get ready to fly! I think we’ve found the place. Patrat charge at Marshtomp, as it releases a spiral of Muddy Water around it, the Patrat that try to charge through getting caught in the current. Metang uses Metal Claw to swipe through the Patrat, as Ian hops back onto it. Metang uses Magnet Rise as Marshtomp lets the Muddy Water wash along the hill, catching the Patrat in the current going downhill. Metang picks Marshtomp up, as it flies to head back to the shore. Poncho: Watchog, Mean Look. A pair of red energy eyes form in Metang’s path, startling it into a stop. It turns back the other way, facing Poncho and Watchog. Ian: Marshtomp, use… Several Patrat climb up Metang again, Biting into it. Metang lets out a screech like noise, as it drops and crashes to the ground. Ian and Marshtomp are shot off, both of them buried under the Patrat. Poncho bends down, getting in Ian’s face and using his hand to lift Ian’s head up. Poncho: Welcome to the Den. You’re trespassing. END SCENE Poncho leads Ian through the base with the tall hallways, with several energy cages housing Pokémon. His arms are bound behind his back by ropes. Ian passes a Raticate, Nidorina and Nidorino, Cloyster, Chinchou, Politoed, Jumpluff, Seedot and Lotad, Budew and Roselia, Chimecho, Drifloon, Herdier, Petilil, Trubbish, Cubchoo, Spewpa, Barbaracle and Dedenne. As Poncho shoves him along, Dakota and Joltz walk pass them, their eyes both glazed over. Ian’s eyes light up in horror spotting this. Ian: Dakota! Dakota! Ian jerks against Poncho’s grip, trying to pull free. Poncho tugs him back, forcing him to continue on. Poncho opens a small, cell like room, throwing Ian in. He sits Ian to a wooden chair in the room, tying him to it. Poncho: Too bad for you, kiddo. The warden has already decided to just hypnotize all intruders, after the one before you got all mouthy with him. Poncho closes the door to the room, as Ian struggles and squirms his arms to get them free. Ian: Darn it! Hypnotized. Which means I have don’t have much time! Brendan will have to care for himself. The door reopens, as a Malamar floats in, chuckling as it looks down on Ian. Malamar: Malamar! Ian: What Pokémon are you? Malamar’s body shines a yellow light, as Ian bends his head down to look towards the ground, eyes squinted shut. Ian: Dodrio! Come on out! Ian’s Safari Ball opens from his belt, choosing Dodrio. Dodrio: (Chirping) Dodrio! Malamar’s Hypnosis remains in effect, as Dodrio stares into the light, eyes glossing over. Dodrio: (Mesmerized) Dodrio. Malamar starts cackling, as Dodrio walks forward and turns to face Ian, with his back towards Malamar. Malamar: Mala, Malamar! Dodrio’s beaks glow white, as he attacks Ian with Fury Attack. He repeatedly strikes Ian, working to force him to sit up and look at Malamar. Malamar uses Hypnosis again, as Ian strains to keep his eyes forced shut. Suddenly, Dodrio stops, chirping in confusion. Dodrio: Do? Malamar: (Taken aback) Mala?! Ian: Dodrio, use Uproar! Dodrio looks to the ceiling, as he lets out a screech which releases blue outlines. Malamar is hit, as its Hypnosis is stopped. Ian looks up and gives a menacing glare to Malamar, it startled and backing up in fear. Ian: Get lost. Dodrio. Dodrio turns and faces Malamar, the Uproar soundwaves flying directly at it. Malamar is repelled and sent flying backwards, crashing into a wall. Malamar retreats down the hallway, as Dodrio cackles at his victory. Ian: Nicely done, Dodrio. Quick, these ropes! Dodrio runs back around, pecking at the ropes to tear through them. Ian pulls his arms free and rubs his wrists, them sore and with rope markings. Ian: Good job, Dodrio. Come on. We need to find Dakota. Ian and Dodrio take off running out of the room, down the corridor. He pulls out his cellphone, as he tries to examine it while running. Ian: Now, how do I access the contacts? Never mind. I’ll just dial it. Ian dials in a number, placing a call. Back on the boat, Wendy, Max and Brendan sit there, Brendan no longer looking green. Brendan stands up, stretching his limbs. Brendan: Ah! Nothing like the lack of massive bobbing on the ocean to make one feel great again! Max: Says the guy who gets seasick easily. Brendan’s phone starts ringing, playing the “Battle Frontier” theme song. He pulls it out, tapping the screen and putting it to his ear. Brendan: Hello? Ian? Ian: Brendan! I need you take out the groundskeeper! He has an army of Pokémon acting as his sentries! Brendan: Whoa, whoa. Back up. Brendan stands up, walking onto the shore. Brendan: Repeat that. You’re not making sense. Ian: Someone owns this island, and he’s not happy. I’ll break Dakota out, but you need to clear the way. Take out the groundskeeper guard, and his mass of Pokémon. Brendan: Uh, when you say a mass of Pokémon, how many are you talking about? Ian and Dodrio round a corner, when a Thunderbolt flies at them. Dodrio stops and pivots, Ian running into him and falling backwards. Dodrio takes the full of the Thunderbolt, becoming paralyzed by it. Ian looks and sees Dakota and Joltz creeping forward. Dakota: (Trance like) Must stop all intruders. Joltz: (Trance like) Must stop all intruders. Ian: I gotta go. Brendan: No, don’t you dare… Ian hangs up, as he draws a Pokeball, choosing Marshtomp. Joltz fires another Thunderbolt, Marshtomp being immune to it. Ian: Now! Mud Shot! Keep them away! Marshtomp: Marsh! Marshtomp fires Mud Shots at Joltz, which repels it with Thunderbolt and causes an explosion. Ian runs over to Dodrio, who sparks from paralysis. Brendan: Ian? Ian! Brendan ends the call on his phone, groaning in frustration. Max: What’s up? Brendan: Oh, nothing huge. Just that Ian’s got himself caught up in something, again, and expects me to take on an army to make sure he can escape! Wendy: Well, he certainly left it up to the right coordinator! I’m sure you can take them all on in your sleep! Brendan: (Sheepishly) He-he. (He rubs his nose) You think so? Alright. Let’s do it! Joltz speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Marshtomp forms a vortex of Muddy Water as a shield. Joltz runs into it, releasing Thunderbolt to destroy it. Joltz then fires Shadow Ball, hitting Marshtomp and sending it tumbling back. Ian is over caring for Dodrio. Ian: Dodrio, can you use Uproar? Dodrio tries to let out a caw, but is shocked and unable to. Ian searches his bag, as he pulls out a Cheri Berry. Ian: I knew I had one left. Here. Eat. Dodrio snaps his beak and gobbles up the Cheri Berry, swallowing it. Dodrio’s paralysis is cleared, as he stands tall. Dodrio: (Powerfully) DODRIO! Ian: Now! Uproar! Joltz strikes Marshtomp with Shadow Ball, defeating it. Dodrio then releases Uproar, the sound waves hitting Joltz and Dakota. The two both wake up, shaking their heads and looking around in confusion. Dakota: Whoa! Wha? Where are we? Joltz: Hey, don’t look at me! You chose me and then I saw this weird light. Now we’re here. Ian: You guys were hypnotized. Dakota: Huh? Dakota looks at Ian, noticing him for the first time. His face becomes elated and cheery. Dakota: Ian! You got my call, man! Ian: Yeah. Apologies for not getting it sooner. I don’t like this technology. Dakota: Eh, it’s all good. Your Pokémon were all so nice to give me your number to start with. Oh! Right! That creepy collector guy is here, and he’s got Lucas and Doug! Ian: That Lawrence guy? I thought we got him arrested? Dakota: Guess he got out. Dodrio: Too bad I wasn’t there! I would’ve made sure he went down for the count! Dakota: Oh, really? Your Dodrio’s a feisty one. Joltz: Aren’t all his Pokémon a bit on the manic side? I mean, they are all crazy for battle. Dakota: Most likely by Ian’s behest. So, what’s the play? Ian: They took my Metang as well. Lawrence most likely took our Pokémon to his chambers. We need to invade, reclaim them, and escape. Brendan’s clearing our escape route. Dakota: Brendan? You sure he can handle it? Ian: He can rise to the challenge when needed. Now, let’s get our Pokémon back. END SCENE Ian and Dakota run through the hallway, arriving in a large throne room. Lawrence is sitting on a throne, with Metang, Lucas and Doug in energy cages, pounding at the cage to break free. Doug: Boss! Lucas: It’s about time you made it! Metang: Owner Ian; recognized. Switching to standby mode while awaiting rescue and orders. He will save us. Lawrence: Well, well. You woke up, Dakota. And, the other one. Dakota: Hey! How dare you insult Ian! We’ll make sure you learn your lesson! Lawrence: Ah, as interesting as that sounds, I think I will simply take the remainder of your Pokémon. Pachirisu: Chippa chip. Pachirisu appears on Lawrence’s shoulder, as Dakota’s expression drops. He screams in fear, as he goes down into a fetal position. Ian bends down, shaking him to try and snap him out of it. Ian: Hey! Dakota! Get up! Lucas: (Groans) Forget it. He’s petrified of Pachirisu. You’ll have to beat it first. Lawrence: Huh. What a development. Pachirisu. Hit them with a Thunder. Pachirisu’s cheeks spark with electricity, as it leaps into the air to fire Thunder. Ian taps and opens a Pokeball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Battle time! Who wants some?! Ah, lightning! Cubone holds its bone up, as the Thunder heading towards Dakota arcs and strikes the bone. Lawrence makes a “tsk” noise, as he snaps his fingers, Malamar coming forward. Ian: Dodrio, Uproar! Ian opens the Safari Ball, choosing Dodrio. Malamar uses Hypnosis, as Dodrio uses Uproar, canceling out Hypnosis. Lawrence: So that’s how you escaped my Malamar. No matter. I’m sure it’s intelligent enough to be able to handle you. Malamar: (Scowling) Mala. Malamar floats forward, flipping upside down as it goes for Foul Play. Pachirisu charges forward, fang glowing with energy and growing. Ian: Dodrio! Finish Malamar off with Drill Peck! And Cubone! You use Bonemerang! Dodrio charges forward, spinning his body with his beaks glowing. He collides with Malamar, sending it flying back, crashing into the wall defeated. Cubone throws Bonemerang, Pachirisu jumping over it. Ian: Quick, use Headbutt! Cubone: Oh, you wanna piece of me? You wanna piece of me?! Cubone rushes head first, clashing Super Fang with Headbutt. The Bonemerang then comes back around, striking Pachirisu from behind, defeating it. Lawrence returns both Malamar and Pachirisu as he opens a Pokeball choosing Tyranitar. Lawrence: Stone Edge. Tyranitar stomps the ground, jagged rocks shooting out directly underneath Dodrio and Cubone. They are knocked into each other and drop to the ground, defeated. Ian scowls as he returns them. Doug: Boss! Boss! The rodent’s gone! Stand up and fight! Dakota takes a peek from through his arms, inspecting to make sure that Pachirisu is really gone. He then stands up, as Ian throws his Fast Ball to choose Grovyle. Grovyle: What’s up, pal? Ian: Grovyle, use Leaf Blade! Grovyle: On that brute? '' Grovyle grins widely, forming energy Leaf Blades on both arms. Grovyle: ''It’ll be my pleasure. Grovyle dashes forward, ready to swing Leaf Blade. Tyranitar Crunches into one of them and into Grovyle’s arm, it wincing in pain. Grovyle goes to strike it with its second arm, when Sand Stream kicks in, the rush of sand blocking it. Dakota: Rhonda, use Earth Power! Dakota throws his Pokeball, choosing Rhonda. Rhonda stomps the ground, as cracks form, releasing golden energy that slams into Tyranitar. Tyranitar roars in pain, releasing Grovyle. Grovyle leaps back several times, landing in front of Ian. Dakota steps up to be even with Ian. Dakota: Sorry about that momentary pause. Ian: Momentary? You were scared stiff, and weren’t going to be of any help. Dakota: I would’ve too! Rhonda: Was there another Pachirisu? God, you’re such a baby when it comes to them. Rhonda goes and tries to hit Dakota on the head, him ducking and scowling. Ian stifles back a laugh at this. Dakota: Seriously?! That’s what it takes to get you to laugh? I would’ve let my Pokémon assault me long ago! Ian: She’s just showing her affection towards you. Lawrence: Hyper Beam. Tyranitar fires a dark magenta energy beam, when Nidoqueen glows with a red aura and flexes her muscles. She strikes Hyper Beam with a Super Power, deflecting it with ease. Rhonda: Nice try, but attacking this loser’s gonna be harder than you thought! Dakota: We’ll handle this- wait what’d you call me? Ugh, whatever. Ian, you focus on freeing our Pokémon! Ian nods, as he and Grovyle run over to the cages. Tyranitar snarls and extends its Sand Stream towards them, when Rhonda strikes Tyranitar with Earth Power, stopping the sand control. Rhonda: Hey scaly! Your foe is me! Poncho plays a flute, with Patrat popping out of the ground, chirping in tune with his flute. Watchog stands on the hilltop, arms crossed and serious. The warning chirps of the Patrat travel up to Watchog, which chirps to Poncho for warning. Poncho: Another one, eh? Certainly can say we earned our pay today! A roar echoes through the hills, Poncho standing up in a fury. Brendan rides on Onix, as the Patrat all swarm on it, attacking with Super Fang and trying to weigh it down. Onix swings its body around, shaking the Patrat off with ease as more keep climbing. Brendan: Onix! Use Rock Slide! Onix roars, as multiple portals open up in the sky. Boulders fall like raindrops over the area, the Patrat frantically running to escape. Many are crushed and defeated by Rock Slide, while the underground tunnel systems are collapsed by the barrage of boulders. Onix roars triumphantly, as Watchog dashes down the hill, dodging the boulders as they fall. It charges straight at Onix, Onix spotting it. Brendan: Whatever that thing is, hit it with Slam! Onix swings its tail around, as Watchog kicks its leg around with Low Kick. Watchog’s attack repels Slam and causes Onix to tumble over, Brendan leaping off its back to avoid being crushed. The Patrat return and pile onto Onix, it now unable to get up due to the masses of Patrat. Brendan reaches for a Pokeball, as the Patrat swarm him. Brendan: Agh! Get off! Spinda! Psychic then Teeter Dance! Brendan disappears in the sea of Patrat, when a portion of them glow and float from Psychic, Spinda standing in the center of them. Spinda: Spin! Spinda glows blue and uses Teeter Dance, the effects traveling throughout the hills. All the thousands of Patrat all dance in confusion, them bonking heads with each other, defeating themselves, and just dancing. Onix shakes in confusion as well, as Brendan returns it. Watchog tries to attack Spinda, but keeps kicking Patrat like footballs. Brendan: (Grinning) Alright. Now hurry up Ian. Rhonda charges forward, punching Tyranitar with Super Power. Tyranitar catches it with Crunch, as the force of the collision blows the two backwards. Grovyle strikes the energy cage with Leaf Blade, while Combusken strikes it with Sky Uppercut. Metang strikes the collision points with Metal Claw, to no avail. The energy cage acts as if it had taken no damage. Ian: Nothing. We need a higher level of power. (He gasps in realization) Or a generator. Ian runs backwards, examining the cage set up. There are no tubings or wires going to the cages, as Ian inspects the floor. Nothing is visible. Inside the cage, in the corner, is a small cube generator, which is also covered in an energy cage. Ian: (Smirks) Metang! Use Confusion on the cube! Metang: Command given. Ian has led us to victory. Metang’s eyes glow blue, as does the cube generator. Metang crushes the generator with Confusion, causing it to spark and break. Metang’s energy cage fades away, as it floats over to Ian, rubbing up against him. Metang: Thank you Ian. I had no doubts. Ian: Easy there, Metang. Now to free Lucas and Arcanine! Doug: Eck-hem. My name is Doug. Ian: Oh, sorry. Dakota: Doug! Stop giving Ian a hard time! He is saving you! Doug: Sorry boss. Lawrence: (Enraged) Enough! Tyranitar, destroy that boy with Hyper Beam! Ian: Combusken, use Mirror Move! Metang, hurry up! Dakota: Rhonda, take out Tyranitar! Tyranitar turns its head and fires Hyper Beam at Ian. Combusken moves in front, forming a black portal, the Hyper Beam entering it. Combusken strains to hold the Mirror Move, skidding back from the force. Mirror Move breaks, as the Hyper Beam blasts through Combusken, Ian and Grovyle. Dakota: No! You’ll pay for that! Lawrence grins widely, as Doug comes out of the smoke from the attack, carrying Ian, Grovyle and Combusken on its back. Rhonda strikes Tyranitar with Super Power, though its power is reduced from the multiple attacks. Tyranitar simply roars angrily at Rhonda, her smirking. Rhonda: Too bad for you, stupid. Buh-bye! Rhonda waves goodbye, Tyranitar looking confused. Lucas appears to its side, Tyranitar turning with wide eyes. Lucas: Same result as last time. Lucas punches and kicks Tyranitar several times with Close Combat, Tyranitar jolting back and forth as it takes each hit. Lucas then spins around with a roundhouse kick, sending Tyranitar soaring towards Lawrence. Lawrence scrambles out of his throne, hitting the ground as Tyranitar splinters the throne. Lucas rubs his fist, grunting in satisfaction. Dakota: Nice shot, Lucas! Doug makes it over to Dakota, Ian having returned Grovyle and Combusken. Metang floats alongside them, and uses Confusion to lift Dakota onto Doug’s back, in front of Ian to be in control. Dakota: What? Was it too much to offer me your hand to climb up? Ian: That was faster. We shouldn’t waste time here. Dakota: Whoo! You don’t have to tell me twice! Rhonda, Lucas, return! Dakota returns Rhonda and Lucas, as Doug takes off running out of the room. Ian wraps his arms around Dakota to not be blown off. Dakota blushes slightly at this. Dakota: Uh… Ian: Got a problem? Dakota: No. No problem. Doug: Then quit blushing boss! (Doug grins) Your face is turning red. Dakota: Oh, shut it! Lawrence gets up, scowling in a mass frenzy. He goes over to a button, sending electrical signals into the air. Brendan: (Singing) Oh, you put your left foot in! You take your left foot out! You put your left foot in, and you shake it all around! You do the hokey pokey and turn yourself around. That’s what it’s all about! '' Brendan and Spinda are doing the hokey pokey, as Teeter Dance forces the Patrat to dance with them. Several Patrat are sillyingly beating upon Poncho, pinning him to the ground. Brendan: How do you like that?! Getting buried under your own Pokémon! Storm clouds rumble overhead, seemingly chasing after Doug and Metang. Lightning shoots down from the cloud, missing Doug and charring some Patrat. Doug uses Extreme Speed across the field to avoid the lightning, though they are still close calls. Doug: ''Boss! I’m not liking this! Ian: Metang! Confusion! Metang releases a psychic sphere around them, it deflecting the lightning just enough to go right down their sides. Dakota: Ah! That Zapdos again! Ian: Zapdos? Dakota: It grounded me on this island in the first place. Makes me wonder… Ian: If it’s part of Lawrence’s collection or not. Brendan: Ian! Brendan and Spinda start running from the lightning, as Brendan returns Spinda. Metang catches Brendan in Confusion, lifting him up and putting him on Doug’s back. Doug: Oof! You know, it’s hard to stay fast with three bubble butts on my back! Dakota: Hey, we’re not that fat! Ian: In that case, let’s lighten the load. Metang! Ian stands on Doug and jumps off, landing on Metang’s back. Ian stands ups and rides Metang like a surfboard, Doug speeding up. Dakota: Uh, that was cool. Doug: That guy was the problem! I feel as light as a Growlithe now! Dakota: He is pretty muscular for his size. Zapdos descends right below the cloud, firing Thunder at them. Doug and Metang approach the boat, where Max and Wendy are frantic to get the boat ready to go. Wendy: Why does this always happen to that guy?! Max: He’s a magnet for trouble! What’d you expect?! They tie the boat off the shore, as it begins to float off the shore. Doug and Metang are fast approaching the boat, though the waves are taking it away. Lightning strikes in front of them, slowing them down. Dakota: We’ll never make it with this speed! Ian: Then speed up. Metang, angle up! Metang: Distraction creation. Understood. Metang curves around and flies upward, towards the side of where Zapdos is high above. Zapdos focuses its Thunder on them, the attacks no longer threatening Doug. Dakota: Ian! Oh, why is he always the showoff?! Brendan: Hey, at least we’ll make it! Doug leaps off the shore, as Dakota returns it. Dakota and Brendan tumble onto the boat, hitting the mast. Metang flies back around, as he goes after the boat. Dakota: Get us out of here! Wendy: We can’t! He’s been the main one sailing! Dakota: For real?! Dakota goes and takes the rudder, pulling and angling out to sea. Metang speeds after the boat, as Zapdos fires a Thunder at them. Metang: Propelling Ian forward. Metang uses Confusion on Ian, sending him flying forward. Ian lands onto the boat, as Metang is struck by Thunder, falling from the sky. Ian returns Metang, as Zapdos continues after them. Dakota: It’s still coming! Ian: You have any Water types? Dakota: Uh, yeah. Ian: Propel us forward then. Brendan, help out! I’ll take the rudder! Dakota: Got it! Blaster, you’re on! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Dakota chooses Blaster, as Brendan chooses Spinda. Blaster: Oh, why do you always choose me in the craziest of situations?! Spinda: (Slurred) Whoo! Another fun one! Let’s go for another round! Dakota & Brendan: Water Pulse! Blaster and Spinda form spheres of water, firing a stream of water, propelling them forward faster and heading away from the island. Zapdos continues to fire Thunder, though it stops pursuing the boat. Once the island is a mere speck in the distance, Spinda and Blaster stop, lying down exhausted. Everyone else drops down in a similar manner. Blaster: Whew! Safe! Spinda: (Slurred) Let’s go again! Dakota: Whew! So much for my plans for the day. Thanks again for coming to my aid there, Ian. Ian: You called. Dakota: Yeah. But I didn’t expect you to actually come! I owe you one. Seriously. Ian: In that case. Let’s have a battle. Dakota: Oh. Uh, gee I’d love too. But I’m already late enough as it is for a gathering. Next time, we’ll battle. Ian: (Smiles) Fair enough. Ian holds his arms out and nods. Dakota gasps and blushes, surprised. He then rushes in and hugs Ian. Blaster: Ha! Zephyr owes me! Wendy scoots next to Brendan and Max, watching Ian and Dakota in amazement. Wendy: Are you two sure there isn’t anything going on between those two? Brendan: Pretty sure. Why do you keep asking about that? Wendy: It’s just… She motions her arms to signal at Ian and Dakota’s actions as if it is obvious. She then lowers her arms, sighing in defeat. Wendy: You know what? Forget it. Main Events * Ian and Dakota reunite. * Ian and Dakota learn that Lawrence has gotten out of jail. Characters * Dakota Rex * Ian * Professor Oak * Max * Brendan * Wendy Villains * Lawrence * Poncho Pokémon * Doug the Arcanine (Dakota's) * Latios (Dakota's) * Blaze the Quilava (Dakota's) * Joltz the Jolteon (Dakota's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) * Rhonda the Nidoqueen (Dakota's) * Blaster the Wartortle (Dakota's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Pachirisu (Lawrence's) * Malamar (Lawrence's) * Tyranitar (Lawrence's) * Zapdos (PT) * Patrat (Poncho's, thousands of them) * Watchog (Poncho's) Pokémon in Lawrence's Collection * Raticate * Nidorina * Nidorino * Cloyster * Chinchou * Politoed * Jumpluff * Seedot * Lotad * Budew * Roselia * Chimecho * Drifloon * Herdier * Petilil * Trubbish * Cubchoo * Spewpa * Barbaracle * Dedenne Trivia * This crossover was co-written by both myself and Dragon. * The idea and title were created by Dragon. * The "shipping" between Ian and Dakota continues. Wendy tries to call attention to it, but is unsuccessful. * Poncho is based off a character of the day in the episode The Underground Round-Up. In that episode, Poncho commanded dozens of Diglett and one Dugtrio. ** Poncho uses Patrat and Watchog here to utilize other generations of Pokémon, as well as a reference to meerkats. This idea came from The Lion King 1 1/2. ** The Patrat responding to Poncho playing the flute was inspired by an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Lawrence taking Lucas, Doug and Metang from Dakota and Ian was because those were three Pokémon species he lost from his collection in The Collector. ** Incidentally, Lucas was the Lucario from that previous collection. * Ian's Dodrio learning Uproar was originally added in so he could resist Malamar's Hypnosis. It was written in earlier so he didn't learn it in this episode, so Ian knew he could use it to counter Malamar. * Ian and the gang obtaining cell phones was added in to fill in the plot hole of Dakota getting ahold of Ian. * Brendan and Spinda getting buried underneath a swarm of Pokémon is similar to what happened in Vs. Gulpin. However, Spinda's Psychic allowed this situation to end differently. ** This is to showcase Brendan's growth. * This is the first crossover with Dakota to not feature Shadow. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials